


And the crowds don't remember my name 任時光流逝愛依舊閃亮

by carolchang829



Series: 冬盾Sex短篇翻譯 - 26字母挑戰 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bottom Steve Rogers, Champagne, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Pizza, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rich Bucky, Rimming, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 26字母挑戰 - D篇 - Daddy。我發誓，甜心，我對你硬不起來那天，你就可以把我丟去養老院啦！因為我和已死相差無幾。現代冬盾AU，總裁VS小模，兩人有十三歲的年齡差（是真Daddy了XD）





	And the crowds don't remember my name 任時光流逝愛依舊閃亮

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mtothedestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/gifts).
  * A translation of [And the crowds don't remember my name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577549) by [mtothedestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel). 



> 已經半硬的肉棒上溫暖濕潤的吸吮讓Bucky呻吟著醒來。還不想張眼，他半轉身軀，感覺他身旁空了的絲綢床單上仍殘留的溫度。他再度扭身，一雙手溫柔地按住他的髖骨，將他固定在加大的床墊上。吸吮著他的力道增加了，他溢出一絲低吟。

Bucky眨眨眼，明亮的晨光穿過落地窗灑在他們頂樓公寓的木質地板上。他的漂亮寶貝正跪坐在他的兩腿之間，像他誕生那天一樣裸著一身柔白的肌膚，只穿著一條貼身的黑色內褲，粉色的豐潤嘴唇裹在Bucky的傢伙周圍。

Steve意識到他已經醒了，於是張口讓他滑出。金髮男子美麗的藍眼睛閃著調皮，一面往下移動將嘴唇貼在他丈夫雙球敏感的肌膚上挑逗地吮吻。在Steve繼續將另一顆陰囊含進嘴裡時，Bucky爽得雙眼後翻。他用舌頭舔弄著它們，讓Bucky顫抖，喘息出聲。  

等他完全硬起來，Steve將嘴挪回Bucky粗長的傢伙，上下移動著頭顱伺候著他，全程眼神沒有離開 - 透過那該死的濃密長睫毛緊盯著他。當Steve終於鬆開他，在他濕漉漉的頭部上落下一個甜蜜的輕吻，Bucky將手指穿過Steve睡得亂糟糟的金髮揉了揉。

“早上好，美人，”Bucky低聲招呼，寬大的手捧起Steve的下巴。

“嗯～”發出滿足的咕嚕聲，Steve側頭輕啃Bucky的手掌，甜美而慵懶，“週年紀念日快樂，爹地。”

Steve白皙的臉頰泛起美麗的紅暈。哦！他香草蜜糖般的寶貝兒真是天殺的可人。他可以旁若無人地吸屌，卻會在叫他“爹地”時害羞得像隻可愛的火烈鳥。

“耶穌，”Bucky滿懷愛意地喃喃，用拇指摩挲Steve濕潤的豐滿下唇，“週年紀念日快樂，甜心。”

Steve歪頭，吻了吻Bucky的拇指尖，然後再度將Bucky的老二塞回嘴裡。

Bucky是那種擁有眾多神賜的天賦之人，而現在，他最寶貴的天賜之禮正在讓他爽的找不著北。

Bucky任Steve擺佈，他糊成一團的大腦就要從他的傢伙被吸走。哦上帝，他玩這個已經太老啦！Steve再繼續把他的老二往他的喉嚨塞，總有一天會讓他滾進墳墓。

Bucky呻吟挺腰，把自己送進那緊緻、吸力強烈的甜蜜折磨之地。Steve，他媽的小瘋子，只是抬眼拋給Bucky一記灼熱的目光並吞嚥，然後，哦！大夥們，這就是Bucky最後的結局。  

Bucky猛烈的射出，盡付一切。而他的甜心寶貝就像個好孩子那樣貪婪地喝下去。這景象淫蕩至極，是的，淫蕩 - Steve將他的老二含在喉嚨裡發出的放浪呻吟，就那樣吞下Bucky給他的一切 - 哦！基督，看看那張小臉上的表情。好像Bucky給他的是什麼珍貴的禮物，而不是毫無預警地在他嘴裡射得亂七八糟。   

 詹姆斯・布坎南・Barnes，毫無疑問是世上最幸運的男人。

 “他媽的，Steve，你對我來說實在太好了，”Bucky喘著氣說，他終於可以正常思考，而不是滿腦子狂呼盛讚上帝之名，“我不值得你幫我用嘴做這些。”

Steve只是探出舌尖，舔掉嘴角溢出的一滴精液，就像一隻舔著奶油的貓。   

“耶穌基督，蜜糖，上來吻我，”Bucky要求，“我覺得我要死了。你把我的魂魄都吸出來惹。”

Steve朝他咧嘴一笑。還笑，這小壞蛋。Bucky發牢騷，雙手用力，Steve終於大發善心地爬回他身上，賞了他一個甜蜜至極的早安吻。他嘴裡仍然有Bucky自己的味道，不過Bucky不在乎，他的舌頭在Steve溫暖的口腔翻捲著，一隻手往下滑到Steve的胸肌，揉搓那處豐滿。他撥弄Steve的乳尖，聽到他的寶貝兒發出一聲窒息般的嘆息，然後他將手繼續往下，放在Steve的老二上，準備給他的寶貝來個手活回報剛剛那個超爽的口交。

當他發現Steve兩腿之間的柔軟時，Bucky住了手，他的指尖被Steve內褲前端的濕潤給沾濕了。Steve不好意思地垂下頭。

“我已經來了，”他靦腆地承認。  

“在你吸....”  

“是的。”Steve的臉已經紅到不能再紅啦！“我真的很喜歡你在我嘴裡的感覺。”

在他們的婚姻生活中，這已經不是第一次Steven・Grant・Barnes讓Bucky如此驚喜。 

“你是我的生命之光，你知道嗎？”半晌，Bucky終於找回舌頭，吻了吻Steve汗濕的前額。

Steve蜷在Bucky懷裡，滿足而愉悅。“來吧，”他說，“穿上衣服。我來做早餐。”

 

\- - - - 

 

待Bucky淋浴完畢，穿上鴿子灰色西裝，循著空氣中瀰漫的香氣走到廚房時，Steve已經把生雞蛋和培根拿出來放在廚房中島上了。他的穿著較為休閒 - 合身的藍色牛仔褲和Bucky在他上次生日時送的Rag & Bone牌白色羊絨衫。

Steve把他的筆記型電腦放在檯面，一邊觀看一個晨間八卦節目，一邊把培根鋪在平底鍋上煎。

“ ......或者...他是一個簽了終生合同的居家看護，”一個女人的聲音從電腦裡傳出，現場觀眾一片鼓掌叫好聲，“ '體貼如丈夫'，我說得對吧？”

Bucky皺起鼻子，把他的外套掛在廚房吧檯的高腳椅椅背上，然後打開冰箱拿出橙汁。

“老實說，Christine，”另一個聲音說道， “這男人唯一讓人詬病的地方就是跟一個年紀比他大一點的英俊富豪結婚 - ”

“相差十三歲 - ”

“如果Steve Barnes是個女人，我們根本不會討論這個。事實上，我發現媒體對他的過度關注非常糟糕。一個允許自己靠婚姻來獲得舒適優渥生活的男人面臨眾多惡毒的質疑，說明了現今社會對男性氣質的看法仍然古板。好像我們沒人對他腳上穿的昂貴鞋子羨慕得要命 - ”

“你不需要聽那些廢話，”一發現節目裡關於Steve為了金錢結婚到底對不對的激烈辯論遠未結束，Bucky就要他關掉。Steve嘆了口氣蓋上了他的筆記型電腦，然後轉身把注意力放回下一批在爐子上吱吱作響的培根上。

“這討論應該是關於慈善晚會的才對，”他解釋自己看這節目的原因，“但他們老是繞過正題。”

Steve仍皺著眉頭，Bucky看不過去，所以他靠近並從背後抱住他的寶貝，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他肌肉飽滿的肩膀。Steve又嘆了一口氣，但這次他往後放鬆，貼靠在Bucky的臂彎中。

Steve和Bucky的閃電婚禮一發布在新聞報紙就引爆了媒體狂熱。Bucky一直努力讓私人生活遠離公眾視線，但當一位排名前500大企業的三十九歲CEO，在他的履歷上出現與一位二十六歲的男性按摩治療師兼小模特結婚的消息，會轟動了八卦專欄顯然無可避免。相關話題在深夜播出的談話節目產生了各式各樣、多半是尖刻的批評與看法。

媒體的關注在他們結婚幾個月後逐漸消失，但隨著他們的周年紀念日和Winter Soldier企業因此舉辦慈善慶祝活動，原本落定的塵埃又被掀起了，同樣的炒作與冷嘲熱諷再次捲土重來 。Steve從社會底層一下子攀登到頂峰，宛如現代灰姑娘的故事。Steve是一個冷酷的社交投機者，利用他的美貌吸引紐約最有價值的單身漢。Bucky就是那個Steve走運地用愛情擄獲的傢伙 - 這男人等於LGBT群體裡的白馬王子。Bucky也被評論為一個好美色的人，用他的財富換取一個漂亮的金髮美男來裝飾他豪華的頂層公寓。喧擾一段時間後，一切都開始變成白噪聲。

“我希望他們能好心點別再騷擾我們，”Steve說，將六顆雞蛋逐一打破放入一個玻璃碗裡。

Bucky並不關心媒體對他的看法。他很久以前就學會凡事不用太認真，那些蜚短流長就隨它去。他只希望他能保護Steve遠離外界的眼光。Bucky關心所有讓Steve幸福的元素，他不想讓事情脫離掌控，照顧好Steve是他的第一優先考量，是時候讓他的公關團隊忙碌起來了。

從他們遇到的那一刻起，Bucky就深深被Steve Rogers的身體和靈魂所吸引，就算Steve真的像小報說的那樣，只是為了他的錢才跟他在一起，他也不在意，至少這筆投資對他來說非常划算。

“他們只是嫉妒，親愛的，因為你年輕、聰明、俊美得人神共憤，”Bucky保證，親吻著Steve的頸背，“而這糟老頭不知撞了什麼大運，竟然能拐得你願意下嫁，現在我如願以償得到全部的你。”

Bucky能在腦海裡勾勒出Steve翻白眼的模樣。“你才四十歲，寶貝，”他第一百萬次反駁，“你不老。”

“把我和年輕貌美的你擺在一起，嗯，我就是老啦！”Bucky無情地指出，“你可是讓我精疲力盡，瞭？”

Steve眼底閃著小惡魔般的邪惡光芒，側頭吻了吻他。“是嗎，你的重要部位似乎還很生龍活虎嘛！”他抵著Bucky的唇說，講完還不忘咬一下褐髮男人的下唇才退開，留下一個如往常一樣被噎得語塞的Bucky。

“唔，講到這個嘛， ”他盡力組織語言，“我怎能不？我發誓，甜心，我對你硬不起來那天，你就可以把我丟去養老院啦！因為我和已死相差無幾。”

Steve停下打散雞蛋的動作，在Bucky的唇上再次落下一個更純潔的輕吻。“別想，”他承諾，然後調皮一笑，“我只會請個全職看護來顧你。”

Bucky大笑著一掌拍在那彈性十足的屁股上，然後敏捷地閃過沾滿生雞蛋的刮刀攻擊。

“去找點事做！”Steve笑罵，他漂亮的臉蛋再次變得粉紅，“我要喝咖啡！”

“囂張哦，”Bucky大喊，又在那翹臀上偷捏了一把，才轉身讓自己假裝忙著泡咖啡。

“你今天有一些預約，對吧？”Bucky問道，他們把濃縮咖啡跟炒蛋以及只有一點點燒焦的培根在早餐吧台上放好後落坐。

嫁給Barnes的財富並不只是意味著搬進Bucky的頂樓豪華公寓，以及擁有裝滿名牌衣物的衣櫥（儘管Bucky確實喜歡看他的金髮寶貝穿Prada。）Steve辭去了他在超高級水療中心的按摩師工作，既使這是他和Bucky的初遇之處，但他討厭這個地方。取而代之，Steve向當地的退伍軍人協會提供服務，現在他每週四天在該處做義工。對那些在海外受傷復建中的退伍軍人來說，按摩療法確實很有奇效，一方面這能讓他們重新學會接觸不代表痛苦。大多數時候，Steve帶著許多悲傷的故事回家，但他終於能實踐他獲得按摩執照以來最想要做的事。

“我有一對伴侶預約，”Steve同意，“我跟Sam說過不需要因為今天是我的結婚週年紀念就把行程都排開，但我很確定他根本沒在理我。”

“我想Kate也差不多，”Bucky心有戚戚焉，“照理說今天我們得檢討所有的全球性項目，可不知怎的，我最後一場會議四點鐘就結束了。”

“所以...看來我們可以準時共進晚餐嚕～”Steve拖長語調，搧動著他華麗的長睫毛，“你心裡有什麼打算嗎？”  

“我的心裡只有你，美人兒，”Bucky諂媚地說，“世界任我們翱翔。巴黎、米蘭，說一個你想去的城市，我馬上搜尋好餐館。”

Steve可愛地皺了皺鼻子。“我想我寧願留在這。”

“是嗎？”Bucky確認，“你知道，任何你想去的地方我都能在短時間內給我們預訂到位置。”

“不過就是這樣，對嗎？我們隨時都能去一家五星級餐廳，只要我們想。”Steve指出，在吧台下的長腿伸出，用腳裸勾住Bucky的，“與其出去吃大餐，我寧可咱們倆穿著內衣在家裡喝香檳。”

Bucky露齒而笑，吻了吻Steve的手。“我想這個主意可夠特別的。”

當Bucky的手機響起提示音，提醒他的車已經到了樓下時，他們還在互相餵食培根並爭辯晚上到底要吃披薩還是中國菜。  

“又是辦公奮鬥的一天，”Steve打趣說，Bucky聳了聳肩，套上西裝外套，再從玄關衣帽間裡拿出冬季大衣。

“得維護世界的安全，”Bucky說，彎身低頭給了他的寶貝一個吻。這時他腦中突然冒出一個念頭，讓他把快速的啄吻變成了一個長長的舒緩擁抱。當Bucky終於鬆手，Steve看起來有點暈茫。

“只是想讓你知道，”Bucky低聲輕喃，“如果你想要，我會每天晚上都帶你上館子吃飯，無論有多少記者跟在咱倆屁股後頭。只要是跟你在一起，蜜糖，小報上有多少我們的照片我都不會羞愧的。”

Steve臉上綻開的笑容燦爛得令人目眩。他把Bucky拉進另一個快速而熱情的擁吻。“我知道，”他回應，幫Bucky正了正領帶，“不過還是謝了。”    

“今晚見，”Bucky承諾道，“幫我跟Sam說嗨。”

“沒問題，也幫我跟Nat打個招呼。”

 

〜

 

與Stark企業團隊原本一小時的會議，在Stark本人突然露面並希望就他們即將更新的會計年度的合同重新協商，直接拉長成一整個早上。

他們的CEO - Potts女士確實已經代表Stark企業簽署了合約，但Winter Soldier是一家以保安為主的公司。他們得掌握最先進的技術才能保持領先地位，因此他們需要Stark企業，這也是Bucky之所以願意在一間會議室裡花上好幾個小時，繼而進行冗長的商業午餐好與Stark握手言歡的原因。這期間他旗下的工作團隊和Pepper重新就合約進行了審閱，並得出了預期的結論 - 也就是一切都很好 - 這真是浪費時間的工作，但Stark是他們的主要商業合作夥伴之一，Bucky並不打算在一個被寵壞的花花公子使性子的時候賭博，更何況這傢伙又是Stark企業董事會的主席。

在他注意到之前，這天已經過了一半。Bucky走進他執行辦公室的門廳，把他的外套和公文包遞給他的秘書。  
   
“接下來有啥好玩的，Kate？”他問道，拉直他的領帶。  

“Romanov女士已經在前往你們一點鐘會議的路上，然後你在兩點半時和Odinson先生就北歐區的計畫有個視訊會議，”他的秘書在Bucky穿過門廳打開磨砂玻璃門進入自己辦公室時跟在他身後念誦，“此外，Wakandan政府的一位使者與我們聯繫。顯然他們想要會面。他們說這個請求來自高層。”

“T'Challa想要跟我開個會？”Bucky思索，頗感興趣，“嗯，排進行程，在今天結束之前跟他們通電話。不管他們想約何時都儘量配合。如果有必要，可以重新安排Thor的會議時間。”

“是的，Barnes先生，”Kate應聲，“還有，你送去退伍軍人協會的花已經送到了。”  

Bucky微笑。“謝了，Kate。”

Bucky檢查他私人手機上的信息，發現一條他丈夫發的帶相片短信。Steve一定是找他在退伍軍人協會的朋友幫忙拍了這個。他的臉蛋紅的像顆番茄，整個人埋在一整間花店那麼多的白玫瑰花海中。Bucky認為那張泛紅的臉蛋被這些茂盛的白色綠色所圍繞，看起來就像一幅新藝術風格的畫作。  

太多了！

信息標題上寫著，但Steve在照片中一臉痴迷的表情說明那可不算抱怨。    
Bucky發了個親親親的顏文字 <3333 然後將照片保存並設定為背景。

“Barnes先生，”他秘書禮貌的聲音從桌子上的對講機傳出，打斷了他的小小休憩，“Romanov女士到了。”

“請她進來，謝謝妳，”Bucky回答道。他眷戀地再看一眼他可愛俊美的小丈夫，才捨得放下手機，在他的好友兼俄羅斯業務聯絡員穿過打開的玻璃門時起身迎接。

“Natasha，”他熱情地問候她，在她的臉頰兩邊落下輕吻，“真高興看到妳。”

“James，”她回以同樣的熱情，然後在辦公桌前她以往常坐的位子上落坐，“你的丈夫怎麼樣？”

“Steve很好，”Bucky回答，“你們呢？最近好嗎？”

“像往常一樣，一場快樂的災難，”Natasha嘴角噙著一絲笑意，“我們是不是該談談正經事了？”

“沒問題，”Bucky同意，打開Starkpad上的相關文件，“讓我快速掌握莫斯科這邊的狀況吧。”

 

〜

 

“敬咱們。”Bucky輕輕地將他的高腳杯與Steve的相碰，然後啜了一口高級香檳。  

現在是晚上七點鐘，他們已經攤在床上，一起裸裎著享用一年前在他們婚禮上喝的最後一瓶香檳。一個空的路易吉披薩盒被隨意棄置在地板上。

事實證明，1998年的唐培里儂香檳王和意大利最美味的橄欖搭在一起簡直是絕配。

“敬我們倆，”Steve同意，再次舉杯。這可能是他們當晚的第十一次或第十二次祝酒，但誰會真的數呢？他們都吃飽饜足，愉快地咯咯笑著，在如奶油般絲滑的床單上交換著帶氣泡香氣的吻。  

“你怎麼能這麼漂亮，嗯？”Bucky問道，在夜晚昏黃的光線中欣賞Steve。冬季早落的夕陽光已經消失，只餘他們房裡檯燈的光芒，將Steve籠罩在柔和、夢幻的金色光暈下。他很安靜，倚靠著床頭板凝視著Bucky，那虔誠的目光，就像他是世界旋轉的中心。  

“因為我找到一個很會照顧我的傢伙，”Steve應道。Bucky搖了搖頭，傾身又討了個吻。  

“不要恭維我，甜心，我們都知道你對我來說太過美好。”Steve發出一聲不贊同的哼哼，但Bucky忙著親吻Steve的頸子沒時間爭辯。他在該處流連，注意力轉向更吸引人的活動。Steve在Bucky的觸摸下滿足地謂嘆一聲，他將手上的飲料放到一旁，然後往後躺下，讓Bucky有更多空間施為。  

“小心點，Buck，”Steve在Bucky吸吮他耳後的敏感點時輕聲提醒。 

“嗯？”

當Bucky發現他手上的高腳杯過於傾斜時已經太晚了，他把將近半數的氣泡酒都倒在Steve的胸膛。Steve一個激靈，身軀因為灑在身上的冰冷液體而顫抖。

“喔噢，”Bucky訝聲說，隨即俯身去舔溢在Steve溫暖肌膚上的香檳，從他丈夫的肚臍往上一路舔到右乳尖，畫出一條長而曲折的小徑。當他感到Steve的乳頭在他舌頭下挺立起來，Bucky露出得意的微笑，他在那起伏的胸肌咬了一口，Steve發出一聲嗚咽。Bucky在Steve胸脯間深深的溝壑舔了舔，安撫Steve被他咬的刺痛，同時伸手把另一邊乳尖夾在拇指和食指之間揉弄。Steve吟哦著，他已經完全性起，抵著Bucky的大腿扭動腰臀。

“有人告訴過你，你有世上最漂亮的奶子嗎？”Bucky問道，再次用手肘撐起身子去吻Steve的唇，他們的吻仍充滿香檳的甜蜜氣息。

Steve咯咯笑著，把Bucky還拿在手上的空酒杯放到一旁。“只有你。”  

Bucky再次捏住Steve的乳頭，感覺他抵在Bucky大腿上的老二因此抽動了一下。“該死的正確，蜜糖。”

“幾分鐘後我身上就會黏黏的，”Steve抱怨，儘管他的吻變得越來越火熱，並且像個小傻瓜那樣咧嘴嘻笑。  
   
“我保證你等會有更讚的事要擔心，親愛的，”Bucky承諾，再次吮吻他的喉嚨，“某些...更黏噠噠的東西。”

Bucky再次沿著他皮膚殘餘的香檳酒漬吮吸時，Steve咯咯發笑，怕癢地蠕動。年長的男人一路往下，他拉起Steve的大腿架在他的肩膀上，然後在Steve的陰莖周圍落下一串戲弄的啄吻。Steve本能地扭臀挺向Bucky的嘴，但Bucky只是意思意思地在他腫脹的頭部舔了一下，然後就繼續往下前往他心中屬意的目的地。

“哦拜託，爹地，”當Bucky舔到金髮男子雙球後的會陰部時，Steve喘息著向後仰，把頭撞在床單上。  

Bucky把他分得更開，往他甜美的小洞吹了一口氣，享受Steve不由自主的顫抖。  

“Buck - ”

“噓 - 寶貝，”Bucky對著Steve蜜穴上的皺褶低喃，“爹地要照顧他的小可愛。”  

Bucky舔進Steve的洞裡，Steve高喊出聲，他仍舊還沒適應那驚人的快感。在Bucky開始吸吮戳弄，給予他的寶貝完美的屁股應有的關注時，Steve的吶喊突然變成了一疊聲喘不過氣的窒息嗚咽。Steve的秘境緊緊包裹住他的舌頭，Bucky也忍不住發出低沈的呻吟。他用力舔吮著Steve，讓他變得濕漉漉的，柔軟而放鬆，準備好承受更大的傢伙。他的甜心寶貝在Bucky舌頭的伺弄下完全為他打開了。

Steve的身體是一場盛宴，而Bucky是一個不知饜足的老饕。他用舌頭操著Steve，直到他的寶貝懇求他的大傢伙，Bucky沒有馬上給他，而是換上手指幹了他幾分鐘，只是為了提醒他誰才是老大。在Bucky幫自己潤滑的時候，Steve反擊了 - 他夾住Bucky扭身一滾，換成Bucky仰躺，而Steve騎在他身上，他豐滿的臀瓣夾著Bucky的硬挺。  

“就像這樣，”Steve渴求，雙手在Bucky的身軀上游走，同時搖擺臀部，讓Bucky大傢伙的前端磨蹭他小洞的邊緣。  

“任何你想要的，”Bucky應和，滿眼只有Steve完美的身影 - 寬闊的肩膀，如雕刻般的美胸，柔嫩的紅唇和他漂亮、硬得滴水的老二。

“我想要你的老二，”Steve說，嗓音因慾望而沙啞，Bucky確定這是他聽過最性感的一句話。Bucky的雙手滑向他豐彈的臀肉，掰開他，方便Steve引導Bucky的硬挺滑入他體內。Steve吐氣並將重心往後移。

有那麼一刻，幾乎讓人發疼的壓力箍著他圓鈍的前端，接著，Bucky突破Steve的環肌，緩慢而穩定地挺入那濕熱、舒適的銷魂地。  

Steve在Bucky進到一半的時候頓住動作，喘著粗氣，而Bucky已經因為Steve的腸道在他肉棒上的緊纏擠壓雙眼冒星。Steve晃了晃，在努力適應入侵的巨物時忍不住嗚嗚輕吟。  

“噓，乖，寶貝男孩，”Bucky哄著，十指扣著Steve健美的大腿，“慢慢來，我挺你。”

Steve的雙眼在他繼續下沉將Bucky還露在外的部分都納入體內時瞇了起來，豔紅濕潤的嘴唇微微張開。“感覺好棒，爹地，”他深呼吸，開始緩慢地用臀部劃圓。  

“我知道，”Bucky同意，被Steve緊緻身軀擠壓包裹的劇烈快感壓倒，“你好緊，完美得不可思議，Stevie - ”

“愛你，”Steve呻吟，傾身索吻，“好愛你，Buck。”

他們激情擁吻，直到吻變得隨性所欲，熾熱的唇隨著他們同步的律動落在下顎和喉嚨上。直到Steve忍不住放任自己用力騎著Bucky，忘情地追逐快感。上帝啊，他真是如夢似幻，如此沉醉、恣意而放浪。

“你是老天賜給我的珍寶，你知道嗎？”Bucky喘息，狂亂的吻著Steve的臉蛋，“老實說，甜心，我到現在還不敢相信你會答應我的邀約，真的。”

雙眼蕩漾著柔情，Steve伸手愛撫過Bucky的頭髮，在他下巴上的凹陷處落下輕柔的吻。隨著喘息越來越粗重，Steve在Bucky膝上起落的幅度越來越大，他似乎鐵了心要把Bucky的硬挺塞進體內最深處。金髮男子雙手撐在Bucky胸前，開始以穩定的節奏在Bucky的老二上奮力馳騁。每次他的身體落下時，Bucky都能感覺手中結實腿肌的緊繃。他盯著Steve微啟、嫣紅濕潤的小嘴。在Steve一遍又一遍絞緊他時情不自禁地呼喊。   

“上帝，你騎著我的傢伙時真是美得不可方物，”Bucky低吼，“你喜歡這樣，不是嗎？小美人？我打賭，沒有東西在你體內時你一定很難過。”

Steve沒說話，淫聲亂喊代替了回答，當他在Bucky的老二上反彈而起時長睫激烈地顫動。  

“告訴我如何讓你更爽，”Bucky誘哄，“告訴爹地你還想要什麼，寶貝。”

Steve發出一聲高八度的綿軟嬌吟，然後把Bucky放在他大腿上的手抓起移到胸前，擠壓Bucky的手指要求他揉捏他豐滿的胸肌。Bucky撥弄他紅嫩的乳頭，指甲刮過敏感非常的白皙肉體。Steve再次呻吟。

“感覺不錯嗯？”Bucky壞心地問，“你喜歡嗎？甜心。”

Steve瘋狂點頭，拱起背脊，將他的胸脯更加送入Bucky掌心。

“再 - 再用一次嘴巴？”Steve結巴地要求，咬著嘴唇，一臉羞怯，好像Bucky真能拒絕得了他的寶貝似的，“拜託，爹地。”

Bucky挺起身，將Steve的左胸含進嘴裡，感覺金髮男子的腹部猛地抽搐，他的手往下滑到Steve腰間，擠壓著。他又舔又吸，將那挺立的乳尖夾在齒間玩弄啃咬，Steve喘息著，翻騰扭動，持續在Bucky身上操著自己。

“不要停，”他懇求，挺胸用力抵著Bucky的嘴，“耶穌啊，Buck，不要停。”

當他終於鬆口往後仰，以便更好地感覺他的老二在Steve完美緊緻的屁股裡進進出出，他的寶貝無暇的美胸已經被他吮出好幾處瘀傷。他的手指揉著Steve緊繃的環肌邊緣，在Steve絞緊他時愉快地顫抖。

“如此甜蜜又完美地騎著我，”Bucky喘著氣說，“我發誓，Steve，你簡直是為此而生。”

“是為你而生，”Steve糾正，沙啞的嗓音性感無比，而那 - 耶穌在上啊，完全戳中Bucky的爽點。

“你當然是，”他肯定，熱吻著Steve的咽喉，“全都是我的，心肝兒 。直到遇見你我才算真正活著。”

Steve仰頭向後，呼吸劇烈。他起伏的節奏開始凌亂 - 他就快要到了。他伸手到他倆中間，抓住自己硬梆梆、滴著前液的傢伙。Bucky迅即拍開了他的手。

“我剛剛說什麼來著？”他咆哮，用自己的手指取而代之，緊抓住Steve，“這是我的，小傢伙。”

Steve哭喊出聲。他猛烈地在Bucky粗大的老二上騎著，他白皙泛紅的肌膚開始滲出汗珠，在Bucky的手掌下變得滑溜溜。 

“爹地，”他抽泣，眼神失去焦距，“我想要，我真的想要，爹地。”

“你需要什麼，親愛的？”Bucky汗濕的掌心以及Steve圓鈍的頭部上不斷流下的珍珠般的前液緩解了他拳頭堅定的握力。

“讓我射，”Steve乞求，“哦，天啊，我可以嗎？拜託 - 求你了 - ”

Steve事實上並不需要Bucky的允許。他們還未探索過彼此在這個領域上的需求，不過Bucky可沒錯過偶爾當他在床第間霸道的下令時，Steve激升的熱情。他的小乖乖不需要許可，但他‘想要’，而Bucky非常，非常樂意提供。  

“當然可以，”Bucky粗聲低咆，揉搓著Steve老二的前端，“隨時，寶貝兒，只要你想。你知道我就喜歡看你把自己弄得一團糟。

“哦，我操，操操操 - ”  伴隨著一聲短促尖銳的哭叫，Steve僵直著衝進Bucky的拳頭，抽搐地到了。Bucky被夾的喘不過氣，Steve的屁股宛若惡魔之握一樣裹住他，那緊繃、溼滑、火熱的感覺爽得Bucky視網膜後都看到了亮點。

“射在我裡面，Buck，”Steve乞求，“射進來 - ”

“當然，”Bucky再次贊同，“都給你，蜜糖 - 除此之外別無他想 - 喔 - ”

當Bucky曲起腿，挺腰往上衝刺，把他的老二盡可能的往更裡面插，Steve也配合著往下用力，Bucky渾身顫抖著將自己的精華全數送進Steve體內最深處。Bucky環抱著Steve熱呼呼的鮮嫩肉體，充滿愛意地吻著他汗濕的肌膚，他們仍交纏著一起搖動，Bucky的釋放讓他們的交合更加滑順。透過耳膜裡湧動的血流，他能聽到Steve貼在他汗濕的髮間輕柔婉轉的嬌哼，他們相擁渡過高潮的餘韻。

“謝謝你，”金髮男子的嘴唇貼在Bucky的太陽穴與額角之間，柔柔的吐出愛語，“謝謝你，爹地。你太棒了。”  

“老天，我愛你，”Bucky咕噥，把臉埋進Steve頸間，深深吸進他愛人的芬芳。這是令人不可置信的一年，能與他生命中的摯愛結婚，生活在一起。到現在他仍然覺得很不真實。Bucky舒適地偎在這個美好、彷彿為他量身打造的漂亮男孩懷裡。“我是如此愛你，親愛的，這份愛強烈到有時都會讓我暈頭轉向（knocks me out)。”  

“你確定不是因為嘿咻過度的關係？”Steve故意問，這傢伙伸展四肢賴著Bucky，頭歪在年長男人的寬肩上不想動彈。  

Bucky好玩地對Steve圓滾滾的屁股響亮地拍了一下了一下，，讓他驚叫，他體內還滿滿地塞著Bucky半軟的陰莖。“才不，這無關於性，小聰明。是因為你，我神都嫉妒的靈魂伴侶。”

Steve咯咯輕笑，再次吻了吻Bucky的額角，然後用鼻尖蹭蹭Bucky的三角肌。他們一起癱倒在床墊上，大汗淋漓卻心滿意足，沈浸在彼此柔情的擁抱親吻之中，直到Bucky滑出Steve的屁股，黏在他倆之間的精液開始讓人覺得不舒服。

“我們應該起來清洗一下，”Bucky建議，在Steve的背肌舒緩地上下愛撫。

Steve搖搖頭，把自己更深地埋進Bucky懷裡，撒嬌道。“還不要。”

Bucky毫無異議地投降，挪動雙臂將Steve抱得更緊。他的寶貝兒昏昏欲睡，暖洋洋地窩在他胸前，連帶他的眼皮也開始變得沈重。如果他們就這樣睡著了，隔天早上他們就會後悔啦，但Bucky現在太開心嚕顧不了其他。

“Buck？”

“安怎，小心肝？”Bucky能感覺到他丈夫抵著他頸間露出可愛的笑容。

“結婚週年快樂。”

 

END.


End file.
